Tainted Kisses
by dreamfar101
Summary: Belle Stackhouse has lost everything, all her memories of her beloved family gone. All she has left is her vampire lover, Godric. But what happens when something takes what is hers? Will Belle be able to get him back in time?
1. Chapter 1

This couldn't be happening. Not this...not now. My love...he wants to die but I can NOT let that happen. I can't lose him...not now...not yet. He was my life...my EVERYTHING and yet he wants to leave me and take that all away from me. I was not gonna give up so easily. Oh no sir. That vampire had another thing coming if he thought I was going to let him go so easily!


	2. Chapter 2

I lay in bed with my love, his arms wrapped tightly around me. I sighed in content and snuggled deeper into his chest. He ran his callosed hand through my blonde hair gently.

I loved his gentle touch.

"I wish we could stay like this all day" I smiled, looking up into his grey eyes.

"As do I, my love" he smiled, gently trailing his finger across my cheek.

Suddenly, in mid stroke, he tensed and sat up. He quickly got off the bed and flinted towards the window. I sat up, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Godric? What's wrong?" I asked, sitting at the edge of the bed

He turned to me, kneeling in front of me and grasped my shoulders, looking into my eyes.

"The Fellowship has come for me, my Belle" he told me firmly

I shot up from the bed and started running to our bedroom door.

"We've gotta get you outta here!" I said urgently

I grabbed the door knob but Godric placed his hand over mine. I turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing! We have to go!" I shouted

Godric remained silent but gave me a knowing look. I strated shaking my head, tears begging to come out.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" I screamed

"I am sorry my dear" he grasped both my hands and held them to his chest.

"Go to Eric and tell him what has happened and that he MUST protect you"

He kissed my hands before letting them go.

"Godric..." I whimpered, tears spilling

He smiled sadly, kissing the tears away but that didn't stop the new ones from coming. He kissed down my forehead to my lips. Our kiss was salty from the tears yet passionate. After what seemed like seconds, he slowly pulled away. I heard our front door being kicked down and footsteps running up the stairs, checking and destroying every room. Ours was the last...

"Quickly. Hide under the bed" he helped me hide underneath our bed

"Stay quiet. I love you" he quickly stood up and faced the door.

"I love you too" I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

Our door was swung open and a pair of feet walked in.

"Godric, you're coming with me" a man said in a deep voice

"As you wish" Godric remained calm and peaceful

I quickly covered my mouth, blocking the sob that built up in my throat an escape. I watched as the person led Godric away. I squeezed my eyes shut, a few tears flowing out. I listened to the sound of a car driving away and the house was consumed in silence. I waited five more minutes before crawling out from underneath the bed. I grabbed my suitcase and packed a few pairs of jeans, two of my shirts and three of Godirc's. I packed my heels and tooth brush, hair supplies, make-up, and the Swedish music box Godric gave me as a gift. I zipped up the suitcase, slid on a pair of heels, grabbed my wallet and car keys before heading downstairs and packing up my car and leaving for Lousiana...to Shreveport.


	3. Chapter 3

*Eric's POV*

I watched in wonder as Sookie went on and on about something. I wasn't really paying much attention to the human. I have been distracted today and yesterday. A lot of emotions came crashing down on me recently. Despair, love, calm, panic, desperation, and fear; I didn't know whether it was my maker, Godric, or my favorite human, Belle.

"Eric, are you even listening to me?" Sookie demanded, annoyed

I smirked slyly at the sexy blonde, when I was hit with excitement. This had to be Belle. I spotted Pam walk over to me with a smirk.

"You have a visitor in your office" she bowed and went back to the bar

I stood from my throne and motioned Bill and Sookie to follow me. I walked through the human group of dancers to my office. I opened my door only to be greeted by a familiar scent. I looked to see my favorite human, sitting cross legged on my desk.

"Belle?" I asked

She looked up from her nails and grinned when she saw me. She jumped off the desk, her heels creating a clicking sound. She jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. I chuckled darkly and wrapped my arms around her back.

"Um Eric, who is that?" Sookie asked

I gently set Belle back on her feet beside me.

"Belle?" Sookie stepped toward her

"Um, excuse me?" Belle was confused

"Belle!" Sookie suddenly hugged the southern princess.

"Um…who the hell are you?" she asked, getting nervous

"It's me! Sookie, your older sister" Sookie stepped back

"I'm sorry, but I have no family except Eric" Belle stepped behind me, gripping my arm gently

I looked down at Belle.

"Belle…where is Godric?" I asked her

Godric would NEVER let her out of his sight, especially in Bon Temps. At the mention of his name, tears appeared in Belle's eyes and she started whimpering.

"Belle! Belle look at me!" I gripped her shoulders and made her look in my eyes

Belle connected her brown eyes with my blue ones.

"What happened?" I asked, worried for my maker.

"T-They took him" she hiccupped

"Who!" I demanded

"T-The F-F-Fellowship Of The S-Sun!" she started sobbing, falling against my chest.

I held her there, mentally cursing the god forsaken church goers. Belle's sobs ceased and her breathing became steady and even. She fell asleep.

I placed the young girl on the leather couch and covered her with my leather jacket. I slumped in my chair. I ran my hand through my blonde hair at the information I was given about my creator.

"Eric…why doesn't Belle remember who I am?" Sookie asked, upset.

"Well three years ago, my maker, Godric found young Belle being attacked by a werewolf and something happened, she must've hit her head, and she forgot everything but her first name. She's been living with Godric ever since. They've been lovers for a year now" I explained

"Werewolves…those too" she muttered

"You two…you are going to help me find my maker" I told them

"Who said-"Bill started to say but Sookie interrupted him

"We'll do it" she said

"Sookie…" Bill touched her arm

"No Bill, my little sister needs me" she protested

"Where is this Fellowship Of The Sun?" Bill asked

"Dallas" I replied

"We leave tomorrow" I waved them to leave

"What bout Belle?" Sookie asked

"What about her?" I asked, raising my eyebrow

"Can I take her home?" she asked

I laughed

"That will not happen; Belle will be under my protection, speaking of which" I stood up and kneeled down, shaking Belle awake.

She groaned and opened her eyes.

"What is it Brother?" she asked

I smiled when she called me that. I bit into my wrist and held it in front of Belle's mouth. Sookie gasped in horror.

"We must renew the bond" I told her

"Belle, don't!" Sookie yelled

"I don't even know who you are miss" Belle growled

I smirked at her snippy attitude and pressed my wrist to her lips. Belle gripped my bleeding wrist and started drinking my blood. I could feel our bond be reborn.


	4. Chapter 4

*Belle's POV*

Eric soon pulled his wrist away. I remembered the first time we shared a blood bond. I had dreams about Eric but I learned to block them as did he. Sookie and Bill left, feeling awkward.

"Tomorrow, we're heading to Dallas to rescue Godric" Eric told me

I grinned and hugged Eric around his neck.

"We'll find him" I whispered, mostly to reassure myself.

Eric nodded to me, his face now void of emotion. He helped me up from the couch and into the bar. He looked down at me, leaning towards my ear.

"Stay close to me"

I rolled my eyes but nodded. As we walked towards his throne, I stayed close to his side but a man grabbed my arm, yanking me from Eric's side. But just as he touched me, he was blown back and a shining light illuminated from the spot his grabbed me. Everyone froze and turned to me, the vampire that grabbed me had crashed into a couple tables, crushing them and getting Tru Blood all over him.

"OUT!" Eric suddenly shouted

I jumped out of my shocked state to look over at the blond vampire.

When no one moved but when they saw the deadly look in Eric's eyes, everyone scattered, hustling out through the front door. The only one there was the now pissed off vampire.

"You lil bitch!" he snarled and charged at me

Before he could lay one finger on my blonde head, Pam yanked him down and stepped on his chest with her ten inch heels. That's gotta hurt.

"Wrong move" she hissed and with a slight push of her foot, the guy was flunk out the front door and into the night.

"Well" I started, breaking the awkward silence.

"That was interesting" Pam finished for me, winking

I giggled, rolling my eyes at her endless flirting.

"My office. Now." Eric stalked into his office, with me sulking behind him and Pam behind me.

"Pam! Stop checking out my ass!" I yelled playfully

"Damn" I heard her hear mutter as we entered Eric's office.

Eric shut the door before sitting in his leather spinny chair. Pam sat on the leather couch that I was laying on earlier, I was standing in front of Eric's desk.

"What the hell was that?" Eric asked

"Does it look like I know?" I retorted

"Is there anything that you can tell me?" he asked, now gently

I sighed, now calm.

"When the vampire grabbed me, my arm, it felt hot" I rubbed the spot on my arm

"I wanted him off and before I knew it he was on the other side of the room"

Eric sighed, looking at Pam and myself.

"We cannot tell anyone of this! No one at all" he ordered

"Alright" I agreed

"Sure" Pam rolled her eyes

Eric nodded, a relieved smile coming to his pale face.

"Now let's get some sleep, we have a flight tomorrow" he got up

I looked to see the sun coming up, I yawned.

"Wait, Eric" I grabbed his arm lightly, he turned to look at me

"Yes lil Belle?" he asked, smirking

"Who was that Sookie girl?" I asked, remembering the girl who claimed to be my older sister.

His face lost emotion.

"Why don't you ask her once we're in Dallas? Godric is our main priority" he sneered before yanking from my grasp and leaving to his coffin.

I sighed before following Pam to the room I'd be sleeping in.

As I changed in to one of Pam's night wear and crawling into the silk sheets, curling into a ball, closing my eyes tight. A small tear leaked from my eye as my thoughts lingered to Godric. My Godric. Alone, in the hands of vampire haters. Probably being tortured, chained.

I drifted off with those thoughts floating in my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note!

I am so sorry to all those who love this story! i jst lost focus and couldnt find what to do next, writers block i guess. ill try to keep up for everyone. Especially the ones who wrote those reviews~ they got me going again so thank you guys! i hope u enjoy the new chapters! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**(I am so SORRY to all those who follow this story! It took awhile to get some ideas in my head, i promise to update quicker for you guys! again, i am SOOOO SORRY D:, i hope u enjoy this chapter)**

The next morning or night, I guess it's the next night. Eric practically had to drag me out of the cozy bed I was in.

I took off Pam's night wear and put on a simple pair of skinny jeans and one of Godric's shirts.

It was a simple white button down shirt. I left my hair wavy and pulled on my black heels that almost went up to my knees. I grabbed my suitcase and walked out of the room.

Eric and Pam were waiting in the bar. The bar was completely empty, no customers, no workers.

"Are you ready to go?" Eric asked

"Yes. Let's get back Godric" I said with a determined fire burning in my eyes

Eric chuckled, ruffling my hair before taking my suitcase along with his, leaving Pam with her many suitcases.

I rolled my eyes and followed behind Eric into the cool night air where a limo was waiting for us.

The ride to the airport was silent but it was a comfortable silence. My head on Eric's lap with my legs on Pam's. The two always loved to pamper me, I was their human pet; the only human they tolerated.

I was Eric's little sister and Pam's eye candy.

When we arrived at the airport, a private jet was waiting for us. It's windows were completely blocked out. This private jet was just for vampires.

We went inside and were seated in nice leather seats. The stewardesses were vampires, offering us Tru Blood.

"I'm not a vampire" I declined

The vampires sniffed the air and looked right at me, hunger clear in their eyes. The look didn't faze me, I've seen this look in both vampires and werewolves.

Eric was suddenly in front of me, glaring.

"No one touches the human" he snarled and they immediately backed down.

The flight went smoothly, I drank my fair share of whine as Pam and Eric drank some Tru Blood.

We slept on the plane and by the time we got there it was dark.

I stepped out of the private jet to see a limo waiting for us, a young slender man waiting, seeming to be nervous.

I walked down towards him while Pam and Eric made sure the staff got their coffins and didn't lose any our luggage.

By lose I mean steal.

"Hello" I smiled

"Good evening miss" he opened the limo door

"It is a good night isn't it?" I asked, taking in the night air

The man seemed to get annoyed and less nervous.

_"__Just get in the damn car you bimbo"_ he thought

I immediately knew what was going on and before I could do or say anything, the man, stronger than he appeared, snagged my arm and threw me inside the limo.

"ERIC!" I shouted

Just as the limo went to take off, my door was ripped open and Pam grabbed a hold of the driver and tore off his head.

Eric wrapped me in his arms and carried me to our real ride, giving Pam a look.

"What? She shrugged "he's not my type"

Eric shook his head while I rolled my eyes as the janitor started to clean up all the blood and take away the body as if nothing had happened.

I was placed in the car, my head in Pam's lap while my feet rested on Eric's. Pam soothed me to sleep as she ran her cold fingers through my hair.

_*Dream*_

_I could hear the sound of their paws chasing after me. The only light that filled the dark woods was the full moon raised in the black starless sky. Blood poured from the wounds inflicted on my pale skin. My eleven year old body couldn't take much more. _

_I screamed as a weight launched itself on my back, causing me to tumble forward into a clearing of dead grass. I watched in terror as they circled me, snarling and snapping their jaws at me. Tears ran down my face. I yelped and screamed when they would taunt me by getting close in my face, their teeth inches from me._

_"__LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed, fear being replaced by anger and desperation_

_I just wanted my mommy…_

_"__WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed_

**_"_****_Your life"_**_ a thought appeared in my head_

_I looked up to see that they had stopped circling me, their glares focused on me. I focused on the one right in front of me. It growled and got in a ready stance._

_I screamed just as it jumped at me, barking and snarling filling my ears as it got closer to my face…_

_*End of dream*_

I woke up screaming; Pam suddenly appeared in the unfamiliar room, looking frantic. Sweat covered my now tanned skin. I looked around frantically, realizing I was in a hotel room, the shades were closed, leaving the room pitch black. The only light came from the open door where Pam stood, watching me. She came over to me and hugged me close.

"Hush Belle, you are safe" she cooed softly

"I'm sorry, I just had that dream again"

She nodded in understanding.

"It is time to get up anyway, your stuff is right next to bed. Get dressed. Eric and I will be waiting in the next room"

Pam left the room, leaving me to shower, pretty myself and get dressed in one of Godric's shirts and black skinny jeans and my black ballet shoes. I put my hair in a twisted bun, leaving a few strands out before leaving the room to see Isabel, Stan, Howard (I forgot Isabel's humans name, im sorry), Eric, Pam, and…

"Oh no, not you two again" I groaned, annoyed

Sookie scrunched her nose is annoyance

"That's no way to greet your older sister"

"I'm not your sister, you crazy woman!" I fumed

Sookie and Bill just stared at me. I sighed, this was going to be a long trip.

But my mind was only on Godric…oh my Godric…what could they be doing to you…


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed; as I listened to Bill and Sookie argue about infiltrating the Fellowship of the Sun. This was precious wasted time that could've been used saving Godric!

"Alright that's it!" I shot up from my seat, glaring.

"I'll go with her dammit" I grunted, extremely annoyed

Eric stood up, a disapproving look in his eyes.

"Absolutely not" he protested

"Eric, I need to find him" I said, pleading

"No, you are to be kept safe" he argued

"I need to find him and you will NOT stop me!" I yelled

Eric glared down at me.

"Bill. Take her to her room" Eric ordered

Bill looked torn but complied. I backed away as he came towards me.

"Don't you touch me!" I warned, my hands starting to glow.

Bill backed away slowly but suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I turned but it was too late.

The last thing I saw was blue eyes and slicked back blonde hair as darkness consumed me.

_*Dream*_

_I screamed as the beast jumped at me but in a flash of white, it went flying back with a yowl of pain. In front of me was a boy with a white shirt and white dress pants. His skin was white as snow, his hair a dark brown. _

_Was he angel?_

_The others started snarling, crouching low, ready to attack the angel._

_I cried out as the angel was attacked by the beasts. The angel fought the beasts off, keeping them away from me._

_As I watched the angel fight the beasts, I didn't notice one had snuck up behind me. I turned when I felt hot breath on the back of my head. My tear filled honey brown eyes wide with fear. I screamed, raising my little arms in front of my face as the beast chomped it's razor sharp teeth down on my arm._

_The angel noticed and quickly smacked the beast away from me, causing them to retreat knowing they were outmatched. _

_As the angel focused on my wound, over his shoulder, I noticed the leader glare at me before disappearing into the darkness that the woods provided._

_I focused my eyes back on the angel. His eyes were a beautiful grey blue. _

_"__Are you alright" he asked_

_I nodded, trying to find my voice. He suddenly sniffed the air and looked down at my wounded arm, finding it bleeding profusely. _

_"__Does it hurt?" he asked, gingerly taking my small arm in his big hands_

_I shook my head no, watching him._

_"__Would you like me to heal it for you?" he asked_

_I nodded my head, watching as he gave me a light smile before raising his wrist to his mouth and biting down on it with big teeth like those beasts._

_I whimpered, scooting back as far as I could._

_The boy saw and quickly hid his scary teeth. _

_"__It's alright, I won't hurt you" he cooed to me_

_His voice comforted me, and I allowed him to be near me._

_"__Drink, it'll make you feel better" he put his wrist to my mouth and the warm liquid ran down my throat._

_I started to drink, gulping down the blood. I whimpered in protest as he started to pull away._

_A deep chuckle came from his throat as he pulled away. I watched in amazement as his wrist healed in front of my eyes. _

_"__What's your name, young one?" he asked_

_My name…my name…what was my name…?_

_"__B-Belle" I squeaked, remembering_

_"__I am Godric" he smiled, lifting me in his arms_

_"__Now, do you know where your home is?" he asked_

_I started thinking, but it all came up blank. Tears gathered in my eyes as I realized I couldn't remember._

_"__I-I don't remember"_

_*Dream End*_

I woke up sweating and panting. I looked around to see that I was back in my room.

Tears started rolling down my face as I realized I was being held prisoner from saving the love of my life.

The tears started rolling faster and faster and a sob escaped my throat.

Arms suddenly wrapped around me, holding my crying self to them. These arms were soft and human.

I looked up to see Sookie holding me, looking down at me with love shining in her brown eyes that were similar to my own.

"W-What a-are you d-doing here?" I asked

"Ssh, I'm here to get you out" she whispered to me

"W-What?" I asked, completely shocked

She smiled, mischief twinkling in her eyes.

"You love Godric, don't you?" she asked

"Yes. With all my heart" I answered

"Well, even though you don't believe me, I don't like seeing my baby sister unhappy." She said, standing up.

I didn't respond to her, just looked at her.

"Well? Let's get going. The sun is out so Eric's asleep as are the other vampires. Hugo is waiting downstairs for us in the car" she held out her hand for me.

I grabbed it and together we snuck out of the hotel and into the car with Hugo and headed towards the church where my Godric resided.


End file.
